


Fear

by begin_fiction



Category: Babylon Berlin (TV)
Genre: Everyone is just mentioned and Gereon is thinking, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begin_fiction/pseuds/begin_fiction
Summary: [Season 1 Episode 8 AU]Gereon thinks about what recently happened.
Kudos: 5





	Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written at school!

Gereon looked around, feeling dizzy and tired. The place was cold, far too cold for his liking. Next to him was a table with a bottle and white gloves. For the rest, he was alone and didn't hear a voice or footsteps.

Could he even recall what happened? He remembered... Moka Efti. Bruno. Destroying the film.

_"Yucatán."_

_"We know everything about you, Gereon Rath."_

**Him!** The leader – he knew of the film! The film – the disgusting film.

_"To the source._

_To the source of your fear."_

Anno.. Moritz.. Helga.

Anno.

Anno was his brother. He should have survived. Should have come back. Just like his parents said so.

_"Yucatán."_

Yucatán... Anno..

Gereon couldn't move. Like he was tied up against something. 

But he did not give up. He would save Anno. Lotte. Helga.

And figure out the truth.

No matter what it will cost him.


End file.
